We Are the Crystal Gems
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: When Peridot returns, after 90 years, she finds that many things have changed, including Rose Quartz being gone. Peridot also has to face her feelings for Pearl. Will she adjust to the changes, and win Pearls heart? You'll just have to read, to find out. Yuri, rated Teen for some violence, very mild language, and maybe a little innuendo. Read, Enjoy, Review, Repeat!


**We Are the Crystal Gems**

More than ninety-five years ago, in Beach City, all of the Crystal Gems fought together, helping for a better tomorrow.

As time went on, the gems separated to different parts of the globe, grouped together, depending on the size of the threats in that area.

Five remained in Beach City.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz, and Peridot. (the 1st sector of gems)

The rest were stationed all over.

Topaz, Ruby, and Obsidian in the far north of Russia (the 2nd sector of gems), and Diamond and Sapphire in Australia (the 3rd sector of gems).

In 1922, the incident with Obsidian happened, and the 2nd sector was short a gem.

For two years, they tried to fight, but due to Ruby being the youngest gem at the time, she was short of experience. Obsidian had been training her.

The 1st sector had decided, Peridot, the 3rd eldest of the gems, would take Obsidian's place in sector 2.

Peridot, however didn't want to leave. But it was her duty, as a Crystal Gem, so she could not say no.

In 1924, she left Beach City.

~90 Years Later~

Finally, Peridot could return to Beach City. She was happy, because She hadn't seen Pearl for nearly thirty years, once they abandoned the Sea Spiral, the gems were practically out of touch. Many of today's people only knew about Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz.

Peridot herself had changed a lot. For one, the short bobbed hairstyle she had once sported from 1921-1987 was now an undercut, seeing that it fit the times better than the previous style.

Peridot was excited to be returning to beach city. She was most excited to see Pearl again.

She headed downstairs in the old wooden house that Sector 2 was using as a base. She was wearing heavy snow clothes.

"I'm leaving now." said Peridot

"Well…Goodbye, then…" said Ruby, putting down her hot cup of tea.

Peridot went to the transporter, and teleported herself to Beach City. The moment she got there, she shed her heavy winter gear.

"Peridot?" Pearl was there, and surprised that she had arrived.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I sent a letter but it must not have arrived yet…" Peridot said in reply.

"Well, it's certainly great to see you've returned!" Pearl smiled at her, and Peridot blushed purple.

"Yes." Peridot brushed some dust off of herself. "So…Pearl, how are things?" She tried to avoid eye contact.

"They're…good…" replied Pearl

"Where is everyone?"

"Garnet's on a mission by herself, and Amethyst and Steven are out getting fry-bits."

"Steven?"

"Steven is Rose Quartz's son…She…Gave up her physical form, so he could live."

"Oh. A lot happens in thirty years…" That's all Peridot could think to reply.

Then, Amethyst and Steven showed up at the Temple.

"Steven, this is Peridot." Pearl introduced her.

"Hi Peridot! So, what makes your gem glow?" Steven asked Peridot.

"Oh, well, that's…An interesting question…" Peridot replied, exhaling, trying to think how to explain it, to this kid she had just met. Peridot looked over at Pearl. Then she answered. "The first time, it was when I set eyes on something truly perfect. Then, I think back to that perfection" She pulled out the bow and arrows.

Peridot's bow and arrows were similar to Opal's, except, the arrow heads were pure Peridot crystal, and the bow itself was silver with a green tint.

"Ooooh, you were thinkin' bout Peeeaaaarl" Amethyst sashayed over to Peridot and teased her. She made a kissy face, and laughed.

"W-wha?" Peridot blushed purple "N-no…I…uh…" She backed away from Amethyst.

"Guys! There's a giant foot on the beach!" said Steven, pointing out the window.

"Steven, there's no foot." Pearl walked over to Steven. She looked out the window, and her blue eyes widened. "Steven, that isn't a foot…That's much worse, and very dangerous…We're gonna have to get right on that…"

"Yay! I get to fight the foot!" Steven cheered, running around, like a little baby piggy who got to eat the farmer's left-overs from lunch.

"No, you're staying here, with Amethyst."

"Aww" Steven plopped on the couch in disappointment.

"C'mon Peridot!" Pearl grabbed her arm and stormed out onto the beach.

Pearl made her spear appear. She did a fancy twirl with it, and then ran straight towards the so-called "foot", charging her spear straight into it. It got stuck, she had a hard time getting it back out. "Let go…" She yanked at her spear. "Peridot! Shoot it while I get my spear out!"

Peridot nodded. She snuck around the foot, poising an arrow on the string of her bow. She pulled the string back in one swift movement, letting the crystal arrow loose. In quick precision, she shot several more arrows at the monster.

Pearl got her spear loose. She danced across the top of the monster, lightly jabbing it, as to not get her spear stuck in it again. Peridot continued shooting at the monster, now, at least 20 of her arrows were stuck in it's skin.

"This is accomplishing nothing!" Peridot shouted in frustration, continuing to shoot the monster.

"If only Garnet were here!" Pearl groaned, annoyed, continuing to stab at the monster with her spear. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flickering on the back of the monster; It was a gem!

"Peridot! Sneak around the back while I distract it! Shoot the gem!" Pearl back-flipped off the monster, getting straight in front of it. It's "toes" were actually five, oddly shaped eyes. Pearl jabbed it in its eyes, blinding it. It leaned back, revealing its mouth on the "heel". It was a gross, blue, pointy-toothed mouth, that spit at Pearl, immediately covering her in foot-monster spit. She let out a loud scream of disgust. "PERIDOT, HURRY UP!"

"I'm being as quick as possible!" Peridot finally snuck to the giant monsters back. Using her last arrow, she strung her bow, and aimed. Letting go of the string, the arrow hit the monsters ginormous gem.

It exploded into a bunch of sparkly dust, letting all of Peridot's arrows free. She gathered her arrows. She and Pearl went back into the temple.

Peridot wet a wash cloth, and helped clean the monster saliva off of Pearl.

"Thank you, Peridot." Pearl blushed as Peridot gently wiped her left cheek with the damp cloth.

Garnet teleported in. "I'm back." She said. She noticed Peridot. "Greetings Peridot."

"Hello Garnet." Peridot continued cleaning monster spit off of Pearl. When she got her all clean, Pearl thanked her. They all went into the temple when Steven went to bed.

Peridot went to her old room, which happened to be near Pearl's room. Since she hadn't been there for 90 years, Peridot expected it to be a total dusty mess.

"While you were gone, I made sure your room was clean." said Pearl

"Thanks, Pearl."

"You're welcome."

Peridot sat down and meditated, thinking about everything. She felt a weird surge and a saw a bright flash, and opened her eyes. "What in the…"

To be continued…


End file.
